Sterek: The Rejection
by LTheGreat
Summary: This is Part 2 of my Sterek story.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay everyone, here's chapter 1 as I promised. It's not that eventful. This is simply a lead in chapter. This part will have a body count. Enjoy. **_

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Sterek: The Rejection

Chapter 1

Stiles followed Danny into the club. He actually followed Danny everywhere inside like a sick and lost puppy. He kept his head down low. He was underage with a fake ID. This was the second day in a row Danny and he went out. "Hey," Danny said as he turned back to him, stopping him. He moved his lips to Stiles' left ear. "Remember, you have to act like you're 21 as if you being here is normal." Stiles nodded his head.

Danny smiled and grabbed his hands. He lifted them up and crossed their fingers. Stiles stood awkwardly still as Danny swayed his hips side to side, moving closer to Stiles.

In the past two months, school had ended and Stiles had been hanging out with Danny. Scott and he had summer school, but Scott flat out ignored him and Stiles didn't know why. When Scott wasn't at work or school, he was with Isaac. Jackson and Lydia left to Florida for three weeks. That was two weeks ago; next week Tuesday they'd be returning. With the alphas gone and out of sight, everyone felt that it was safe to go back to their normal lives. Lydia did call everyday at 2pm to check on him.

Allison left town with her father. Lydia said she went to track down her grandfather Gerard. Stiles believed she was just trying to get away from Scott.

Scott had been keeping his distance from Stiles. The day after Stiles _rejected _Derek, Stiles told Scott that Derek and he were mates and that he has feeling for Derek. When he needed his best friend, Scott turned his back on him. Stiles felt more rejected than ever. He didn't know what to do.

Ruby was gone. With the help of his father, he got her home address. He knocked on her door. Her adoptive parents said she found her _real _parents and moved back with them. Stiles didn't buy it. He knew what really went down. Haven took off with Ruby as her prisoner. The question that keep getting under Stiles skin was did her adoptive parents knew what become of her or where they truly clueless?

Danny wrapped his right arm around Stiles' wrist, twisting his arm behind him, not in a painful way. It pulled Stiles away from his thoughts. He looked Danny in the eye and thought of Derek. He wrapped his arm around Danny's waist and pulled him even closer. He placed his chin on Danny's shoulder, so he wouldn't have to look Danny in the eye. He felt bad that he was thinking about Derek while they were out.

Danny stepped in as a friend when no one else did. Sure Lydia was his friend, but with Ruby and Scott M.I.A., the only two people he felt comfortable sharing his friends with, he leaned on Danny.

They became inseparable. Stiles wasn't sure if they were best friends or even close friends, but they were definitely friends and it was just what Stiles needed.

"Stop thinking about that guy," Danny said into his ear. He couldn't. He was still very upset and frustrated and angry with Derek.

Stiles stepped back. "I'm trying," he said, grinning.

Danny shook his head and smirked. He looked behind Stiles. Someone caught his eye. Danny turned Stiles around. He spoke into Stiles' ear, "that guy in the red tank." He extended his arm over Stiles' shoulder and pointed at a good looking guy. The guy was tall, tan skin, and toned. He seemed more like Danny's type than Stiles.

Stiles stood in silence, looking at the guy. He didn't want to approach the guy, but the purpose of all this nights out, clubbing, was to get over Derek. Danny pushed him forward a foot and he took it from there. He walked towards the guy and looked back at Danny. Danny waved for him to continue and he did, awkwardly as usual.

When he reached the guy in the red tank, the guy smiled at him. The guy was into pale, thin, hyperactive guys. Stiles wasn't sure about the hyperactive part, but he was just being a pessimist. After a moment of standing there with guys dancing around him, Stiles decided not to say a word.

Stiles turned around and started to walk back to a disappointing Danny, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. His heart accelerated a bit more than usual. He thought it was Derek, when he looked back, he was met with disappointment. The red-tank guy grabbed him.

He pulled Stiles in and said, "why are you going back?" Stiles didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. The guy spoke again, "you're new to this." That was true. All this was very new to Stiles.

Stiles nodded.

"I'm Sebastian. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. Dance with me." He pulled Stiles to where he was dancing, in the center of the dance floor. Sebastian swayed side to side, moving his hips in perfect rhythm. At least to Stiles, it was perfect. He barely had any.

Stiles stepped side to side. He looked over his shoulder. Danny found a partner and was already deep into his own world. He turned his focus back to Sebastian. He checked him out. Yes, he was attractive and a good dancer, to his standards, but he wasn't what he wanted. Wasn't who he wanted.

When the song ended, Stiles told Sebastian he had to use to restroom; he wasn't lying he had to go. Sebastian wanted to join him, but Stiles told him it wasn't necessary. Stiles knew where that would go. He had no intention on letting it get that far.

The restroom was in the direction where Danny was. On his way, he stopped and told Danny where he was going. Danny nodded and quickly went back to dancing with the guy.

Stiles made his way through the crowd of shirtless and shirt-wearing guys. A few of them grabbed his hands, but he gently pulled his hand away and continued walking. Once inside, he saw only two guys standing next to the only two urinals, in a deep ritual of kissing. He became annoyed.

One of the stall doors opened and a tall, thick, blonde drag queen came out. She was Lady Widow. Stiles met her the night Scott and he followed Jackson/Kanima into the gay club Jungle. She said she choose the name Lady because it represented a woman of power and Widow because the black widow was a deadly spider that would sometimes kill her mate after sex.

"Hey Stiles," she said happy to see him.

"Hey Lady Widow," he said as he snapped his fingers and put the other hand on his hip. Lady Widow burst into laughter. That was his goal.

Stiles turned to the two guys-still-making out. He cleared his throat to get their attention. He had to pee and they were in his way.

"You know hotel rooms were invented for horny dicks like you," Lady Widow said to the two guys. They looked at her for a second and then ignored her and went back to kissing. She closed her pocket mirror and walked to them.

Stiles stopped her. "I'll just use a stall." She went back to freshening up. Stiles went into the last stall and did his business. As he leaned down to flush the toilet, a red spot on the floor caught his attention. He looked at it.

It was a red stream, slowly moving further into the stall he was in. It looked like blood. Stiles rushed out of his stall and tried opening the stall door next to the one he was in. It was locked. "Hey is everything okay in there?" He said, knocking on the door. Lady Widow asked what happened.

Stiles didn't answer her. He peeked through the crack and saw a guy passed out. He had blood dripping down his arm. Stiles followed the blood up his arm and saw a bite mark on his neck. A werewolf bite mark. He gasped.

"Get help. Call the ambulance." He shouted. The two guys finally stopped kissing and ran out of the restroom. Lady Widow left to get help. Stiles need to get inside. He grabbed the top of stall door and pulled back and forth until, somehow, the lock came undone.

He opened the door and rushed to the guy. The guy wasn't breathing. He placed his index and middle fingers to his neck, trying to feel for a pulse. Nothing. He was dead. He received the bite and his body rejected it.

_Did Derek do this? _He asked himself. Was Derek building a pack, again? He wouldn't know. He hasn't spoken to Derek in weeks. Not since Derek told him they couldn't continue whatever it was that was going on between them.

Lady Widow came back. "Stiles, I called the police and told the owner." She pulled him out of the stall. "You need to leave." He couldn't leave. He knew the protocol. He had to give a statement. "You're underage. You could get into trouble if they found that out."

Stiles left. He found Danny and pulled him away from the guy he was dancing. "We have to go." Danny didn't hesitate, but he wasn't moving in a hasty fashion as Stiles. "Now." Stiles said.

They pushed their way out of the club and got into Danny's car. Stiles insisted Danny moved quickly. Danny drove off. Once they were far away from the club, Danny asked, "why the urgency?"

"You don't want to know," Stiles responded. Clearly, Danny wanted to know. Stiles just didn't know how to tell him. How could he tell him that he found a guy dead whose body rejected the bite? This was the same reason he kept lying to his father about all the events that had happened since the night Scott was bitten by Peter. He didn't know how to say what was meant to stay hidden.

"So, there's an answer to my question?" Danny mused as he focused on the road in front of them.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles sunk into the passenger's seat. "You'll hear about it tomorrow." He was sure of it. The social medias, nowadays, spread like wildfire.

Danny asked him what happened a few more times during the rest of the drive to Stiles' house. Stiles just stuck to the I'm-too-terrified-to-talk-about-it bit. There was a part of him that was actually scared. If Derek didn't give the bite to that guy in the stall, another alpha had to. And if so, that would mean more trouble was coming to Beacon Hills.

Danny pulled up to Stiles' house. Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. "Good luck tomorrow." Danny reminded him of the reason he had to sneak back into his house. He had summer school tomorrow.

Thanks to all the problems the werewolves brought, he failed geology. So did Scott, along with other classes. They didn't want to be behind in school. So they took on summer courses.

Stiles said bye and Danny drove off. He managed to get inside without waking up his dad. He took a quick shower and went to bed. He pushed out as much thoughts as he could before finally falling asleep. His body was exhausted; it helped.

The next morning, four hours after he fell asleep, Stiles woke up and got ready for the day. He was running a little late. His father was already gone. With no breakfast made, he knew his father was called in to work. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see his father's car in the driveway when he arrived last night. His father was called to duty before he returned home. So sneaking in last night didn't count. He was home alone.

He swallowed down a bowl of cereal. The cereal was still hard; that it scratched his throat as it went down, causing him to cough a few times. After a second of gathering himself, he grabbed his book bag and rushed to his jeep, throwing his bag on the passenger seat. He drove off.

He reached the high school with only a couple minutes to spare. He jetted out of his jeep and into the school. He veered left, sliding a little, but continued going. He ran down the hall to the classroom. He took a sharp turn into the classroom and lost his balance, falling back. Something told him to let go of his book bag and put his hands flat, behind him.

His hands planted on the floor perfectly without hurt his wrist. He saved himself from hit the floor. The class of fifteen students, that included him, turned to him. The female brunette teacher came to his aid. "Are you alright?" She said as she grabbed his arm and helped him.

Stiles nodded. He felt too embarrassed to respond. He grabbed his book bag and sat down on the nearest empty desk to him. The teacher walked back to the front of the classroom. Stiles took a deep breath. That was a close call for him. He looked around him and instantly noticed Scott was sitting in the desk, diagonally left of him.

Stiles noticed Scott's eyes peer at him from the corner. Stiles wanted to say something, but he didn't. There was a reason Scott and he hadn't talk much since the night of the ritual. Now that he thought about it; he didn't know what the reason was. Scott, out of nowhere, put a wall between them.

The teacher introduced herself. Mrs. Lawrence. She went straight into the syllabus. For the next four weeks, Stiles had to do three projects, one per week and on the final week; he'd have to do a written final. Written finals he could do; he wasn't so sure with doing actual projects.

The summer school day went by quickly. Stiles only had one class to attend for three days out of the week. Scott had three. After the class ended, Stiles headed home. He text messaged Danny that he was out of jail. Danny said he would be heading over to his house.

Stiles got to his house and went straight up to his room. When he walked over to his bed, he felt a breeze brush against his arm. He looked over to the window. It was opened. His heart rate accelerated. "Derek?"

He heard a footstep behind him. He jumped a foot off the ground. The hairs on his body rose with goose bumps. Derek scared him half to death.

Derek went right to the point on why he was in Stiles' room. "What happened last night?" After his heart race slowed down, Stiles focused on his question so he wouldn't be rushed with all the feelings he had been harboring.

Stiles didn't know what he was talking. Well he did know what Derek was talking about, but his mind was more focused on the fact that Derek was here. What a failed attempt that was.

They hadn't spoken in two months. He occasionally would see Derek around Beacon Hills. Before Jackson and Lydia left to Florida, Lydia told Stiles, Derek and the rest were still looking for Erica and Boyd.

"Stiles, what happened at the club?" Derek said, growling after his question. He got Stiles' attention.

"A guy…" Stiles paused. _How did he know I was out at a club? _Stiles thought. "Wait. How did you know where I was last night?" Derek didn't answer. "Were you following me?"

"No," Derek answered coldheartedly. Stiles felt like he was punched in his stomach. "I heard that a guy was found dead and he had a bite wound on his shoulder."

"Yes, I found him." Derek's face hardened. Stiles wanted to know why, but he didn't ask. He rejected Derek and he had to show it, even if it wasn't what he wanted. He had gotten tired of being pushed around. He wanted control. "He did have the bite. It killed him." Without noticing, he took a step closer. "Did you give him the bite? Haven't you learned your lesson with Erica and Boyd?" The last question came out in an angry tone. He wasn't mad about the disappearance of Erica and Boyd; his hurt from Derek was what surfaced.

Stiles did let Derek think he was anger with him for what happened to Erica and Boyd. It was his fault, though. He wrinkled his eyebrows, forcing himself to appear annoyed by his presents.

"I didn't give him the bite." Derek walked over to the window.

"Then who did?" Stiles asked.

"Don't worry about it." Derek said then leaped out of the window.

Stiles growled, like actually growled. He hated when he would leave abruptly. The punched he felt by his hurt feelings pushed deeper into his gut. The rejection feeling returned. It wasn't really got, but Stiles managed to keep it at bay and Derek, in a matter of minutes, brought that feeling back.

Stiles dropped his book bag and fell on the bed. Derek's last words echoed in his head and he couldn't help but worry. Derek and the rest had no idea what Haven did to him while they were unconscious. Stiles still didn't know what she did. It was another thing he didn't know or understand. He did know whatever it was; she set something in motion and he imagined that she'd be returning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay on the update, but here is chapter 2. I like to know your thoughts on the pairings. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters. **_

**Chapter 2**

Stiles went outside when he heard a car pull into his driveway. Danny said he would be coming over and Danny was who he saw when he exited his house. "Was that your cousin Miguel?" Danny asked as he walked to him from his car.

Stiles scratched the back of his head, not sure if he wanted to tell Danny the truth or just ignore the question all together. "Yes, that was him." He decided to do neither. He knew if he ignored the question Danny wouldn't let it go. He experienced that last night when they left the club. If he told Danny the truth, he feared he'd have to relive that night Derek rescued him from Haven, James, and their packs. He was always thinking about it, reliving it in his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to voice his agony.

"Cool," Danny said as he walked into Stiles' house.

Stiles wondered if Danny still had a crush on Derek. He shook his head, thinking what a foolish thought that was. Derek was hot and built. Of course, Danny was still attracted to him.

Stiles grinned, bitter-sweetly to myself and followed Danny inside. They sat in his kitchen. When Danny placed two blue ray movies on the table top, Stiles knew what the afternoon was going to consist of. They were horror flicks. Though, Stiles would have preferred to go out as a distraction, horror flicks were a good idea. There was nothing like forgetting a rejection by watching young love get torn apart.

Stiles and Danny entered the living room. Stiles picked out Texas Chainsaw, the original. As he turned on the blue ray player, Danny spoke, "so a guy was found dead at the club last night." Stiles froze for a second before he continued moving, ignoring the question.

Stiles turned on the TV. He ignored the question because it reminded him of Derek, who was just here moments ago, asking about the guy. Danny didn't give up. "Did you find him?"

Stiles thought about lying, but what for? It happened sometimes. People have found dead bodies before. What made this any different from the others? Nothing. "Yes, I did." He put the disc into this blue ray player and grabbed the remotes from the entertainment center. "But Lady Widow said she found the body."

Stiles went to the couch and sat next to Danny. "So you can't tell anyone." He leaned his head towards Danny, physically implying he had to keep his lips sealed.

Danny nodded his head. "His name was Evan." Danny moved in closer to Stiles that their shoulders touched. Stiles started the movie.

The movie was great as usual to Stiles and Danny. Stiles was able to get his mind off of things (off of Derek). Danny made it easier. He jumped at every scream and surprise. By the end of the movie, Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles' right arm.

Stiles liked it. Danny made him feel needed and not rejected.

Stiles' phone rang. When he saw that it was Lydia calling him, he knew what time it was. 2:00p.m. He paused the movie to answer. Though after he did it, he didn't understand why; the credits were rolling. "Hello Lydia," he said in a sweet and excited tone.

"What are you up to?" She asked. Stiles was excited to hear from her as he always was, but he didn't like how she filled their phone calls with pointless questions when he knew the real question she wanted to ask him. _How are you doing since you were kidnapped and nearly killed?_

He answered her question. "I'm here hanging out with Danny."

He heard another voice and then, it sounded like the phone was moving around in someone's pocket. "Stilinski, put Danny on the phone," Jackson said. Lydia complained in the background, telling him to call Danny from his own phone. Stiles thought the same thing. "Did you not hear me?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and held out his phone to Danny. Danny raised his eyebrows, confused. "Jackson wants to talk to you."

Danny grabbed the phone and said hello. He got quiet, listening to what Jackson was saying. Danny explained why he didn't answer his phone. "Yeah, sure," he said before handing the phone back to Stiles.

Stiles thought, again, why didn't Jackson just text message Danny. Especially since it was a short conversation. He probably asked him a simple question. "Lydia," Stiles said into the phone.

"Stiles, we're coming home tomorrow," Lydia said. He was going to ask why, but his mind jumped to the reason. Derek must have called Jackson home. His mind moved back to the dead guy in the club. There was more to it and Derek knew what it was. Had James and Haven returned?

Then another thought pushed its' way to the front of everything else. _Derek. _Lydia said hello loudly, getting his attention. "Okay," he said, coldly. Not because she would be. He was happy for it, but it meant he would see Derek more, now. He wasn't up for that.

"Please, Stiles contain your excitement."

"I'm trying," he said with a smile, even thought she couldn't see it. He was sure she could imagine it.

"Before I let you go, can you do me a huge favor." The tone in her voice told him she wasn't asking. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Go to Allison's house and pick up my house key. My mother is still out of town." She quickly said thanks and hung up.

Stiles just stared at his phone. Did she just pull that over him? She knew Allison and him weren't on speaking terms, not since the hospital visit.

It looked like he didn't have a choice in the matter. He put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Danny. "I have to pick up Lydia's key from Allison." Danny smiled. He was okay with doing that errand. Stiles turned off the TV and blue ray player. He locked the door and they took off to Allison's in Danny's car.

After they arrived, Stiles knocked on twice on the front door. Danny waited in the car. Stiles told him it would be quick. When there was no answer, he rang the doorbell. Still, there was no answer. Stiles walked back toward the car.

Danny turned off the engine and got out of the car. "No answer."

Stiles shook his head. He turned his head and looked at the garage door. He got the idea to maybe knock on the door. Why it would make a difference from the front house door, he didn't know.

He walked to the door and as he stepped in front of it, the door began to open, revealing a tall, thin, and pale guy. His wavy black hair was spiked up. "Hello," he said as he wiped his oil-filled hands with a cloth before he extended out his hand.

"Hi," Stiles said, awkwardly, grabbing the guy's hand and shaking it.

"I'm Dante," he said. "Are you looking for Allison?"

Stiles nodded. Dante grinned at him, which of course, gave Stiles the curious thought. Was Dante into him? Stiles felt a painful thought moving to the front. He shook his head, pushing the thought out.

"Hey Dee, I got you a bottle wa-" Allison stopped talking when she saw Stiles in her driveway. "Stiles." She said it like she didn't want him here. He didn't blame for feeling that way.

"Hello, Allison," Danny said walking into the garage. She lifted her hand and waved at him awkwardly. Stiles knew it wasn't Danny that made her feel uncomfortable. It was him.

Dante cleared his throat in the thickening tension that grew in the silence. Danny filled it with an introduction. He introduced Stiles and himself to Dante. The introduction didn't do much on filling the time.

Stiles just wanted to get this over with. "Lydia sent me to pick up her house key," he said.

Stiles wasn't sure if it was an act of kindness or just a way to not make this moment any more awkward for Dante, than it was, but Allison spoke and this time, soft and casual, "she mentioned before she left that she would have you come for it." Her eyes glanced in Dante's direction. Stiles moved his eyes at Dante and saw a smile on his face. She did it for him.

"She isn't supposed to return 'til next week," she said. She sounded more comfortable. Dante had some sort of power over her. They were close, really close.

"Come inside," Allison said, waving Stiles over. She turned around and entered her house.

Stiles followed her inside. He kept a two step distance. He tried thinking of something to talk about or say, but his mind drew a blank. So he asked the first question he could think of. "Who did you exactly know?" She glanced at him from over his shoulder as they walked up the stairs, raising her eyebrow. She didn't know what he was talking about, exactly. "About my feelings." She gave him the same look. He thought she's really going to make me say it.

"My…feelings for"-he whispered-"Derek." His heart jumped and stung when he said Derek's name. He was thankful there weren't any wolves here to hear his heart accelerate. He could actually successfully hide what he was feeling, expect this moment.

She walked into her room. Stiles stood outside, in front of the door. She wasn't going to speak with him. So he gave up.

He watched her walk up to her dresser and grabbed Lydia's house key from the top. She returned to Stiles and extended her arm out to him. He reached forward and grabbed the key.

As soon as Allison let go of the key, she grabbed Stiles' hand. He looked her, wondering why she grabbed his hand. They stared at each other for minute, wondering who would speak first. They both had so much to say, so much let out, but neither knew where to begin.

Stiles knew she was still feeling so much pain from her breakup with Scott and he knew she knew he was hurt from Derek. The two humans left heartbroken over werewolves.

"The night of the rave when you were attacked, I was there." Stiles nodded. He knew this because he bumped into her dancing with a guy. "I helped Scott fight off." She paused for a second. "Arez." Stiles was taken back a little. She actually helped them.

Stiles mumbled a "thank you."

She didn't react to his thank you and continued, "When Scott and Derek found you and Derek carrying you away, I saw the why he looked at him." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It is the same way Scott looks at me."

Stiles took his eyes off of her and looked down at the floor. He knew the way Scott looked at Allison. He'd seen it so many times; he had become so jealous of what they had. He wanted it. He needed it.

The knot in his chest tightened. Derek looked at him the way Scott looked Allison and yet, Derek rejected him. Stiles shook his head. No, he rejected Derek. _I rejected him_, he said, coaching himself through the hurt.

"We should get back," Allison said, cutting the conversation off. Stiles thought maybe she didn't want to talk about it. Since they talked about his problem; all that was left was hers and she didn't want to talk about it.

They made their way back into the garage. Danny stood quietly with his arms folded around his chest and Dante was leaned over a motorcycle-Stiles just barely saw. Both of them were listening to the news report on the TV.

Stiles and Allison caught the ending of it. "What's breaking the news now?" Allison asked as she approached Dante, standing super close to her.

Danny answered, "a girl from the town over was found dead." Stiles' body stiffened, wondering if there was a connection with this girl and the guy.

Dante added, "yeah. They said it was probably an animal attack. She had a bite-like wound on her leg."

Stiles glanced at Allison and saw that she, too, had glanced at him. He wasn't sure if it was like Evan's death, but it was a high possibility and Allison shared the same thought as him.

Though, Stiles didn't want to; he needed to speak with Derek. Everyone needed to come together to stop what was happening. Stiles told Danny it was time to go. They said bye to Dante and Allison.

As Stiles took a step out of the garage, he pulled out his phone to check the time and it vibrated in his hand. He received a voicemail. He called his voicemail to hear the message, wondering why the phone didn't ring. It had service in Allison's house.

He pushed "1" to hear the message. The machine gave the number of the caller. It was of a different area code. The message began. "Stiles." The voice was of a female and she sounded terrified and out of breath. "I need your help. It's Erica." He gasped, lifting his hand and covering his mouth. "Find us. We're."

"Oh shit!" a manly voice yelled before the line went dead. Boyd was with her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with other things, but I haven't forgotten about this story. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and the reviews. Keep them coming. Enjoy. **_

**Chapter 3**

Stiles looked at Allison. She stared back at him, wondering why the urgent look on his face. With their past, she figured it could only be one thing; it involved werewolves. Stiles could see a hint of curiosity on her face, but he knew no matter what she expressed, her voiced statement of not wanting to be involved rang louder.

"What wrong?" Danny asked.

Stiles stood in the driveway, looking at his phone and completely ignoring Danny's question. He was going to have to do something he really didn't want to do. He was going to have to speak with Derek.

He looked up at Danny. Danny raised his eyebrow, physically asking his question again. "Nothing," Stiles replied. He walked over to the car and got inside.

Danny reserved out of Allison's driveway and drove off. Stiles stared at his phone. He hesitated to send Derek a text message. The hurt, he had been pushing away, rushed him, causing his hand to shake. Meet me at your home. He hit the "send" button. He didn't know if Derek would even show up.

Stiles directed Danny to Derek's home. Against Danny's petition, Stiles told Danny to leave him there. He'd find a way home. Danny said he'd come over later to spend the night. They were going to wake up early and pick up Lydia and Jackson tomorrow morning before Stiles went to summer school.

Danny turned his car around and drove away. Stiles walked up to the porch and sat down on the steps. His mind jogged back in time to the last time he was here. It was the day Ruby came out to Derek and the rest about being a werewolf.

Everyone was dead set on Ruby shouldn't be trusted, except for Peter. Derek was on the fence. He still didn't know if Derek trusted Ruby. His mind trailed forward a little bit and focused on how she defended him, by growling, when Derek snapped on him. Even Scott growled like Ruby. They weren't going to let anything happen to him.

Where were his friends now? He needed them. He wondered if Ruby or Scott thought about him. Did they think of him as often as he thought of them? Did they think of him at all?

His mind turned its' focus on Derek. Did Derek still consider them "mates" now that they were around each other? Did Derek think of him? Because he thought about Derek, a lot. Stiles couldn't bare the thought if Derek didn't. It was one of those _I'm better off not knowing _situations.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that, not anymore. Not ever. He rose from the porch steps as he heard steps make their way to him.

Derek came, taking long strides towards him. He envisioned it in slow motion like in the movies where the bad ass action hero walks away all cool from an exploding building. Before Stiles could register, Derek stood two feet away from him. "You need something." Derek said, sounding annoyed by Stiles.

Stiles felt a burn in his chest. He pulled out his phone and played the voicemail he received from Erica. He saw Derek's jaw muscles flex. "Did she call you?"

Typical Derek, he ignored the question. Stiles knew the answer. Erica didn't call him. Derek pulled out his phone from his leather coat pocket and dialed a number. He pressed a button and put the call on speaker. Stiles read the panel on Derek's phone to see who he was calling. It said "Uncle Peter."

The phone only rang once. "Hello," Peter answered, sound like he was lounging around.

Derek told Peter about Erica's voicemail to Stiles. Peter asked if she called him too. Derek answered "no" with a growl. He appeared slightly jealous that she didn't call him. Or perhaps it was his guilt getting the best of him.

"Peter, what should we do?" Stiles asked. Derek growled at Stiles, flashing his alpha red eyes. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. Derek didn't like how Stiles took control. Stiles was over stepping his boundaries. Derek was the alpha. He asked all the questions and made all the decisions. Not Stiles or anyone else.

Peter answered Stiles' question. "Nothing. They sound like they were caught by someone or something. They're a lost cause." He answered coldheartedly.

Stiles stared at Derek, waiting to hear his answer. Only his answer mattered, not his narcissistic uncle's. Derek stared back him. Stiles wanted to voice his opinion, but he didn't know if he could speak.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting a 'Sterek' moment?" Peter asked, sarcastically, holding back his laughter. Stiles had to admit; it was funny. A small grin surfaced on his face.

Derek ended the call and put his phone back in his leather coat. Stiles' grin quickly vanished. Derek was serious. "We need to find them."

"No," Derek said, coldly. Stiles felt a knot in his chest.

"Derek, they're alive." Stiles let out a loud grunt and threw his arms in the air. He was fed up. "FINE! I'll find them myself." He felt the knot tightening in his chest.

Derek growled and Stiles froze in mid-action. "You're not doing a thing. I, and the rest, will go find them." Stiles held his gaze on Derek's face, searching for some hint of actual compassion. Derek was cold as stone with his mouth clamped shut, as he always was when it came to emotion.

It fueled the anger in Stiles. The anger that manifested from his hurt feelings. He squeezed his fist tight, tossing the thought of snapping on Derek and/or punching him in the face, around his head. _Be in control, _he coached himself. His emotions would get the better of him. He wasn't going to let it happen.

He took a deep breath, calming himself and clearing his mind, but leaving the important thing. He exhaled and said, "Derek, she called me. So whether you like it or not, and I don't care, I'm going to help." He took another deep breath. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

Stiles wanted to grin at this moment. It felt good to stand his ground, but it didn't untie the knot in his chest.

Derek took a step closer. "Stiles," he said his name in a soft tone. It was still a hard tone, just only softer. Stiles interrupted, "just don't."

Stiles did have the curiosity to know what Derek was going to say, but the knot in his chest was tightening. "I have to go." Stiles stormed off quickly. The knot in his chest became too much for him. He couldn't bare being around Derek.

Stiles walked down the long road that led to Derek's house. He continued walking when he reached the main road. He called Danny to pick him up. Danny said he'd be there shortly. Stiles wanted to get away. So he continued walking down the road until Danny found him.

He felt the urge to hear Erica's voice. He called his voicemail, while thinking about how much he had been missing her. He, even, missed Boyd. He pressed "1" and listened to her short voice message.

Stiles' mind returned to the dream he had of Boyd and Erica when he was in the hospital. She called him Batman. She saw him as a valuable asset to their team.

Danny beeped loud, once, behind Stiles, causing him to jump in the air. Stiles heart was pounding so hard in his rib cage, he felt the pounding all the up his neck. He turned around and saw Danny grinning, holding back his laughter. Stiles just glared at him and got in the car.

In normal circumstances, Stiles would have brushed it off and smile, maybe even laugh along with Danny. But this time was different; he was overwhelmed by Derek's presence and how Derek always left him out of things.

As Danny drove off, he glanced at Stiles and said, "so who was so important that you needed to see them…alone?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I was meeting up with someone? I could've been ritually sacrificing a raccoon or a squirrel for some deity like Diana, the moon goddess." He was calming down to normal now that he was away from Derek's presence, but that didn't loosen the knot in his chest completely.

"Stiles, I was in the closet at one point. So trust me why I say I know a rendezvous when I see one." Danny smiled, not passing judgment.

Stiles sat in silence the rest of the way to his house, staring out the window, thinking of Derek. Of course. He was angry with him for making him feel something for him, for wanting him, all the while, Derek was pushing him away.

They arrived at Stiles' and went to work on Stiles' homework. After that was done-thanks to Danny's help-, they watched Valentine, the other movie Danny brought over. The movie got Stiles' mind off the constant thought that always seemed to hover over his head like a gray cloud, raining on him.

When the movie ended; they brushed their teeth, switched into a pair of basketball shorts, and went to bed, in the same bed. Danny fell asleep right away. Stiles stayed up, staring at the ceiling. He thought about Erica, Boyd, and Ruby. They were either on the run, hunted or held captive; both situations were horrible. He wondered what they were thinking. He couldn't fathom their thoughts or what kind of mind set they were in. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to never know if he were in their place. Never knowing if he'd ever be free, again.

Erica and Boyd had survived by themselves for over two months. Maybe they would return one day.

Stiles brought his hands up, placing them behind his head. He yawned deeply, feeling sleepy, but that didn't put him to sleep. His mind kept working. Ruby, he needed to find her and rescue her. He was reminded there was nothing he could do when the thought of an annoying alpha surfaced from the back of his mind. _Derek. _

All the thoughts of werewolves made him think of the one he was trying to avoid.

Why couldn't he learn to be more cooperative? Why couldn't he show some human compassion? Stiles knew human compassion wasn't what he wanted Derek to show or express. It was a similar, but different emotion.

He shook his head, pushing the thought away, further denying what was, denying what he wanted.

The shaking of his head caused the bed to move. Danny rolled over to Stiles' side, getting close and perfectly curled under his arm. He cleared his throat and then mumbled out, "go to sleep." He looked down at Danny.

Danny said to him what Derek told him in the hospital the night Derek stayed with him and healed his wound. He could feel the knot tightening in his chest. _That prick, _he thought.

Stiles obeyed Danny and went to bed, feeling a little heated from thinking about Derek.

The next morning, Stiles woke up to an alarm going off. "Danny, snooze that shit." Danny didn't response and the alarm didn't stop. Stiles rolled over and he didn't feel Danny next to him. He opened an eye and saw that Danny wasn't in bed. With one eye, he scanned his room. Danny's things were still there, except for his shoes and coat and Danny.

Stiles reached over to his night stand and turned the alarm off. Next to the alarm was a folded paper with his name on it. He opened and read the message inside. _Stiles, I left to pick up Lydia and Jackson. You were tossing and turning all night. I figured more sleep would be better for you. _

Stiles showered, brushed his teeth and cleaned his face, standing naked in front of the mirror. Once he was done, he wrapped himself in a towel and went into his room and got dressed.

He got his book bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen. His father was sitting at the table, eating waffles and reading the newspaper. "Good morning son," his father said, taking his eyes off the newspaper and glancing at him.

"Good morning," Stiles said. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl. He poured himself some cereal and sat down next to his father.

"Stiles, I'm getting off work around 4. I want to have dinner. So don't make any plans," his father said.

Stiles nodded with his mouth full of cereal. Dinner with his father sounded like a great idea. Normalcy was always great. He finished his breakfast, told his father to have a great day and be safe, and headed off to summer school.

On his drive there, Scott came to mind. He wondered, for a second, if he knew about the killings. Then, realizing that of course, he knew, he shook his head. Isaac and he were besties now. He was positive Isaac shared that information with him.

A part of him felt the sting of jealousy. Isaac was always with Scott. Scott and Stiles had been friends since the third grade. When his mother died, Scott spent every single moment with him, making sure he was okay, as okay as anyone would be in such a dark time.

Stiles pulled into the parking out of Beacon Hills High and parked his jeep. He pushed out all the bad thoughts and feelings as he grabbed his book bag and exited his jeep. He had to focus on the good things in life: like his friendship with Danny. His growing friendship with Lydia. Whenever he'd think of the bad or the people his missed, one person came to mind and he was trying to get passed that, passed _him. _

He swung his book bag over his left shoulder and pulled out his phone to put it on vibrate. He walked in the school with several other students in front and behind him. He went straight to his geology class. He entered the classroom. There were only three other students sitting down, two guys and a girl, and two other following behind him.

Mrs. Lawrence wasn't in class. Stiles was little thrown off by that. Usually the teachers were the first in every class. He took the same seat he sat in the day before. As he pulled out his notebook, he noticed a girl sitting in front of him. She wasn't there when he walked up to the seat, but had to appear in the seconds he wasn't paying attention. Perhaps, she was one of the students he heard walking behind him as he entered the class.

Stiles examined her. She had short, straight, raven-colored hair. Her red tank top revealed her fair skin complexion. He saw a black pattern on her right shoulder blade. It was a tattoo, but he could make it out.

As the time wind down for the class to begin, the rest of the students entered the room. Scott came in last. He sat next to Stiles today. Stiles and Scott made eye contact. When Scott's eyes flashed golden amber, Stiles felt the urge to ask "what's going on?" but he didn't.

The door to the classroom closed shut. A medium size, in height, man walked in. He appeared ordinary. He greeted the class, but didn't make eye contact. He picked up a piece of chalk and begun writing on the chalkboard. He spoke, again, "Mrs. Lawrence was reassigned. I'll be taking over this class." Once he finished writing whatever he was writing; he turned around and looked Stiles directly in the eye.

Stiles met with those familiar round, brown eyes. "I'm Mr. Del Bosque." Mr. Del Bosque stepped aside, revealing his name on the chalkboard. _Federico Del Bosque. _"I like to form a bond with my students. So as you grow, I hope to grow as well." He grabbed some papers and walked over to the first row. He passed papers to the first person in every row and the student would pass the rest back. "You all may call me Freddie." Freddie, the omega that betrayed Ruby and the rest of us.

Stiles, now, understood why Scott's eyes were flashed amber. Scott sensed Freddie. Stiles looked at Scott, whose top lip was twitching in rage. But Freddie being his teacher wasn't the most oppressing thing. The girl sitting in front of him turned around and handed him the paper. Stiles' jaw fell open as his gaze caught with the girl in front of him. He sighed. "Ruby," he mumbled so low.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: There is no excuse for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy with other projects, but know I have not forgotten this story. Thanks for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 4

Stiles froze like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. He imagined, even practiced in front of the bathroom mirror, all the things he'd say to her if he ever saw her again. Now, that she was right in front of him, his mind wouldn't function. The first and most important question _how have you been? _was right there at the tip of his tongue, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. It was like the wires were crossed or burned.

"Here's your worksheet," she said, annoyed. When he still didn't grab it, she dropped it on his desk and turned back around.

Why was she acting like this to him? After she stayed when she could have taken off with the moon stone? After she went to save him from Haven and James? Why risk yourself to save someone, only to treat them like they didn't matter?

Stiles was baffled by her action or lack of action. So baffled, that he spent the entire class staring at the back of her head. He wanted to talk to her. Alone. The problem was getting that to happen. If Freddie was here, it would be safe to assume the rest were as well. If not, they wouldn't be far behind.

When class ended, Scott got up and grabbed Stiles by the arm and forced him to the door. Stiles managed to grab all his things. He kept his eyes on Ruby and didn't pay attention to Scott.

"Mr. Stilinski, may I have a word with you?" Freddie asked. A low growl came from his direction, causing Scott to freeze. Ruby finally got up, grabbing her belongings. She took large strides towards Stiles and Scott. When she reached them, she pushed Scott out of the classroom with ease.

Stiles didn't move from the door. He looked at Freddie. "Have a seat," Freddie suggested, tapping the top of the desk in front of him. Stiles slowly made his way to the front of the room. "I don't bite."

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. He was scared, but he decided to respond the best way he knew how, with sarcasm. "Yeah, that's like saying a scorpion doesn't sting," he said as he sat down.

Freddie smiled and leaned back on his desk. He folded his arms in front of him. "I want to formally introduce myself."

Stiles rolled his eyes. This guy was a comedian. As if a formal introduction from the enemy was necessary. Stiles knew who he was already, but he went along, adding more sarcasm. "My fault. I was busy, being tied up and what not." He shrugged his shoulders.

Freddie let out a solo "ha." He found Stiles amusing. "I see why Haven and especially Ruby were so enamored with you." He smiled. "You're a firecracker." He moved closer to him. Stiles' body tensed up and his heart beat accelerated a little. The smile on Freddie's face grew.

"I should be going." He stuttered out. "They'll be looking for me." Who were _they?_ Scott was the only one that knew he was alone with Freddie and Stiles wasn't feeling too confident in him. Ruby wasn't on his side. Jackson was…not in town yet. Derek was barely talking to him and he hadn't been has protective like he was two months ago. Isaac…well he imagined Isaac was with Derek.

"You mean Derek." Freddie had a satisfying tone in his voice. Stiles couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. Did Freddie find Derek attractive? Stiles' top lip twitched.

Derek wasn't who he was talking about and it was none of Freddie's concern if he meant Derek or not and he didn't. "Derek wouldn't like this." He chose his words wisely; to make sure he wasn't lying.

Freddie didn't say a word. He absorbed Stiles' words. Though in truth, his words were true. Last Stiles spoke with Derek about werewolves; Derek didn't want him involving himself with them, especially with Ruby. Because she was connected with James and Haven. Haven and James were the enemy and Freddie was with them. Ergo Stiles had to stay away from him as well. At least, that was a truth for Stiles.

"Very well," Freddie said as he nodded his head at the door. He didn't show any emotion. It was like he just took in the information and was going to analyze it alone.

Stiles got up and quickly left the room. He went straight to his jeep. Isaac and Scott were standing there, waiting for him in silence. When he reached his jeep and them, Isaac stepped forward and asked him if he was alright. Stiles kept his eyes on Scott. He wasn't surprised Scott didn't speak. He had barely said two sentences to Stiles in the last couple months.

Scott growled at Stiles. He knew Scott wanted to know what happened. Stiles just ignored the growl. If Scott really wanted to know, he'd have to ask for himself, in words. Stiles reached into his front pant pocket and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door on the driver side. As he went to open it, Scott held the door closed. This angered Stiles a little.

"What did he say?" Scott asked, roughly through a tight lip. Stiles imagined Scott was keeping his wolf fangs behind his closed mouth.

For a moment, Stiles felt intimidated, but it was only for a second. He stared into Scott's eyes. He was acting like he was Derek, trying to intimidate him, but Scott was no _Derek. _Since was trying to act like Derek, Stiles replied to him in the way he would reply to Derek. "You're not my alpha." The dumbfounded look on Scott's face was priceless. It caused the corner of Stiles' lips to slightly curve up. His line delivered.

Stiles, feeling satisfied and not wanting to deal with Scott right now, turned around and walked away. Isaac called out his name, telling him to wait, but he kept walking.

No matter how satisfying it was to hold his ground with Scott and Freddie, deep down inside, it was overwhelming for him. Things were out of his control. An omega was keeping an eye on him and the people he cares about. Alphas were lurking around; he was sure of it. Erica and Boyd were somewhere out there, alone. Scott was just there, frustrating him when he should be helping. The incessant need to help Ruby, out of the predicament she was in, grew. All the while, the mess that was Derek circulated around in the back of his head.

After leaving the school property, Stiles realized he didn't want to walk. He pulled out his phone and called Danny. When Danny picked up, Stiles stared talking. "He gets on my nerves. I'm not just some helpless kid. I can be very useful." Danny tried to speak, but Stiles continued, "can you pick me up from the school?" Danny laughed and said yes. Stiles told him it was just down the street.

He ended the call and continued walking. He thought about what he said to Danny. He was talking about Scott. At least that was what he thought, but the words applied to Derek too.

It didn't take long before Danny pulled up on the side of the road. Stiles got in. He didn't say a word and neither did Danny. He was started to know Stiles and he could tell when Stiles wasn't in the mood for questions.

"Lydia wants to see you," Danny stated. It was then Stiles noticed they were on their way to her house.

They arrived at Lydia's house and walked up the driveway to the backyard. He saw Lydia laying on a floating chair in the water, drinking some pick liquid that he was sure was one of two things: pink lemonade or pink grapefruit.

"Hello, Lydia," he said as he looked at her olive colored skin she got from her trip to Florida. She looked amazing in her peach two piece bikini, soaking up the sun. she pulled her headphones out and paddled her way to them.

Danny stepped to the edge of the pool. He took off his shoes and socks. He rolled up his pants and dipped his feet into the water. He signaled Stiles to do the same and he did. Lydia reached the stairs and got out. She walked over to the table and grabbed two empty glasses she had and poured the pink liquid into them. She walked to them. "Pink grapefruit." She sounded like she was asking them if they wanted something to drinks, but they knew better. It wasn't a request.

As Stiles reached for one of the glasses, she said, "we're not going to hallucinate, right?" He flashed a smile.

Danny gazed at them with suspicion. He didn't go to Lydia's birthday party to know she was under Peter's control and drugged them with wolfsbane. Well he wouldn't have known that regardless. He wasn't clued in the supernatural activity that was going on in Beacon Hills.

Lydia sat down on Stiles' right side, dipping her feet in the water and swirling her feet around, making a figure 8. "So how is summer school?" She asked, filling the time. He knew she wanted to ask him something else, but she couldn't because Danny was sitting with them.

As if right on cue, Jackson walked out of her house and called Danny over. He mumbled Stiles' last name under his breath. Stiles smiled and said, "Whittemore." Danny got up and walked over to Jackson.

Lydia stared at the water for a moment before she said, "I heard that girl is back in town." He didn't like how Lydia didn't use her name. _Ruby. _

Scott must have told Isaac and, of course, Isaac shared that information with his alpha. "Her name is Ruby." His tone came off harsh. He felt defensive.

"Sorry, Ruby," Lydia said, apologizing. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder. He couldn't help, but admire her beauty. The way the sun shined down on her olive tanned skin. It gave her an undeniable glow.

She spoke again, forcing him to come out of the trance her beauty had him under, "it's just he name makes me want to scream at the top of my lungs." She really didn't like Ruby. That made Stiles a little upset. He cared about the both of them.

"That isn't the only problem. Freddie is here with her." Lydia saw how upsetting that was for him.

She changed the subject, to an even more oppressing topic. "How's everything with you?" Something about the sound in her tone made his question if she knew about Derek and him. The only people that knew were Ruby and Scott, plus their enemies. Could Scott have told Isaac and from Isaac the information about Derek marking Stiles as he potential mate circulated through the group?

He wasn't sure if it happened; so he played it cool. "Things are fine." They could be better, but things were okay and that was better than them being bad. Though, he knew things were going to get bad.

She told Stiles they came back because Derek ordered Jackson to return, just like Stiles had predicted. He asked her if she knew what Derek had planned. She said she didn't know, but Stiles had his reservations.

Stiles shared with her something she didn't know. He told her about the voicemail he received from Erica. Boyd and she were still alive.

Lydia exhaled long from her nostrils. She didn't share the same happiness as him. "That's great news, but I'm worried you're going to try to get involved." Of course, he was going to get involved. Erica was his friend. Maybe not the best of friends, but he cared about her. The images of Boyd and her tied up and tortured in the basement flashed in his head. The agony in their eyes. Lydia, Scott, Derek, nor anyone else saw that. They didn't understand his need to help. They simply brushed him aside, not knowing how useless it made him feel. How much he hated having to sit on the sidelines and watch his friends fight.

He felt his hatred start to surface and changed the subject. He asked her how their trip to Florida was. She knew he was dodging the subject. She went along. "Hot and humid, but fun." She added that they went shopping a lot. So much, they had to purchase more suitcases to the point that they should have just went with the clothes on their backs.

They got out of the pool and went inside. She had gotten him some things from Florida. He followed one step behind her all the way up to her room. He gazed at her olive colored skin, tracing the outline of her body with his eyes. She was a beautiful sight; one, he felt tempted to touch.

Whey they reached her room, he swallowed the saliva that built up in his mouth from lustfully admiring her body. "I know how much you love your long sleeve, button-up flannels," Lydia said as she pointed at the shirts that lay perfectly on her bed.

He walked over to his bed and touched the blue one, running his fingers down the sleeve. He smiled. She thought about him.

"I like them." He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. They embrace was long. She didn't pull away. She held him tighter than he held her.

Stiles trembled so hard; he knew she felt it, but she didn't pull away or say a word. He sighed, trembling once more in her arms and then, broke away.

His emotions came out. He missed Ruby and Scott. A part of him was saddened by Scott's decision to distance him. He was worried for Erica and Boyd. And of course, as much as he would verbally deny it; he missed Derek.

His mind focused on Lydia. He didn't understand why her touch made him feel this way. Well, obviously, he had feelings for her, despite what the attraction he was feeling for Derek and small clinging feeling he felt for Danny. It was something more than that. There was something more than that.

After Stiles composed himself; Lydia and he returned outside to the pool. Danny approached them with Stiles' phone in hand. He said his father called him. Stiles looked at the time on his phone. He tried figuring out why his father would have called. Maybe he was calling to let him know he had to work late.

Stiles excused himself, walking to the driveway and called his father. His father answered right away. "Hey son."

"Hi, dad." Stiles sounded awkward. He scratched his head, wondering why the awkward tone.

"Where are you? I stopped by the house and saw your jeep in the driveway, but you weren't home." Stiles silenced. How did his jeep get to his house? Did Scott take it from the school? No, it couldn't have been him. From the way Scott was acting lately; doing Stiles a solid would be out of character. Plus, no one had his spare car key, but his father. "Hello?"

"Yeah." He came up with a lie right away. "I dropped it off and got picked up by Danny. I'm here at Lydia Martin's home. She got back from Florida today and she wanted to see me."

His father appeared to be satisfied by his answer. "Okay, son. Don't forget we're having dinner later."

"Of course." He ended the call.

He went back to his friends and hung out with them. They joked around with each other. Danny and Jackson started talking about cross country that would start up when school begins in the fall. Lydia, of course, was making comments about how she didn't like spending time with Danny and Jackson. All they ever talked about were sports.

Stiles spent a few more hours with them. It was nice. His mind didn't wander on to other things. Things he did find important, but not at the moment. He was able to relax and enjoy himself.

Dusk was upon them and it was almost time for Stiles to go have dinner with his father. He said good bye to Lydia and waved at Jackson, who just nodded in return. Danny took Stiles home. When they arrived, Danny asked how his jeep got to his house. Stiles shrugged his shoulder; he didn't know.

He bid farewell to Danny and exited the car. He made his way quickly into his house. Once inside, he heard noise coming from the kitchen; his father was making something.

He dropped his book bag and the bag of flannel shirts, Lydia had gotten him, next to the base of the stairs, leading to the second floor and walked towards the kitchen. As he walked through the hallway, the smell of chicken in the air made his mouth water. He stomach growled, more like roared, reminding him that he didn't have lunch today.

He made it to the kitchen and saw his father-dressed in normal clothes and not in his usual sheriff's attire-standing in front of the stove, frying a boneless chicken breast. Next to him on the counter were bowls and a small pan filled with more food. The biggest bowl had lettuce, which Stiles knew it to be a salad. The smaller bowl had croutons in it. The pan had bowled vegetables.

Without taking his eyes off the stove, his father reached for a seasoning and added a little dash of it to the chicken. "It's almost done," his father said. "Can you take the food to the table?"

Stiles nodded, though his father couldn't see him, and walked over to the counter. He grabbed the two bowls first and set them on the center of the small three-seated dinner table. He returned to the counter and got the vegetables, bringing them to the table.

He placed everything in perfect arm reaching distance for the both of them. This was something he had learned to do 8 years ago. Before his mother passed away, she was the one in the middle, handing someone something when they asked for it.

When the chicken breast was done, they sat down and began serving themselves. "How was school?" His father asked, making small talk.

Stiles didn't answer right away. He wanted to get some of the food. In front of him, in his stomach. He cut a piece of chicken and shoved it in his mouth, chewed it a little, and added some vegetables. Once he chewed it enough, he swallowed it and then answered his father. "It was okay."

His father raised his eyebrow, curious and wanting him to elaborate. He came up with a quick lie because he knew he couldn't tell him the truth, that Ruby and the omega werewolf Freddie had come to Beacon Hills and how much that bothered him. "It's summer school. There's nothing to be excited for; my friends aren't there. I failed a class and thus summer school is my punishment."

His father began eating his salad. "Melissa told me that Scott had summer school as well. You don't see him there?" Stiles tensed a little. Scott was another subject that made him uneasy.

"Yeah, we have geology together." He said stuffing his mouth with lettuce so he wouldn't have to speak.

His father knew more than Stiles thought. "Melissa said she hasn't seen you around in almost two months and the last time she did, you two got into an argument." He paused, putting more food in his mouth. He waited for Stiles to give an input, but Stiles just stuffed his mouth with chicken.

Stiles wondered if perhaps Melissa overheard what they were arguing about. She was clued in on the supernatural. He stopped his mind before wandering off.

"I have to say I agree with her. I haven't seen Scott around here. Is everything alright?" His father asked.

Stiles just chewed his food, staring back at his father. He didn't know what to say; well he did, but it would result in him telling, yet, another lie. Lying to his father kept him up some nights and here he went, telling another one. "He's been obsessing over Allison."

His father interrupted with a question, "he's not…harassing her, is he?"

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. He's just…obsessing and I tried explaining to him that he needs to move on." His answer was satisfying for his father, but inside, Stiles didn't like having to lie to his father. All it did was created a bigger riff between them, one his father did not see.

His father moved on to another topic, one he wasn't ready to hear. One he knew he wasn't ready to hear. "I want to thank you for giving me what I asked for." Stiles raised his eyebrow. He didn't know what he was talking about. "You've been staying away from Derek Hale." There went the metaphoric knife of heartbreak, cutting into his chest, ridding him of his hunger.

"Yeah," he said, moving his fork around his food, playing with it. He wasn't hungry. He took a large drink from his water. He thanked his father for the dinner and excused himself to do his homework. Homework wasn't his most oppressing thing, but he didn't want to show his uneasiness to his father.

He went upstairs to his room and pulled out his homework. He wasn't in the mood to do it. So he pulled out his phone and listened to the voicemail Erica left him. After he listened to it, he repeated it. The automated voice machine said the number that Erica called him from. 541-238-3209.

The area code was said. 541. He knew the number and he could find where they were. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before.


End file.
